


【良堂】《欲盖弥彰》

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330
Summary: *现实背景架空。*又名《论小孟儿卫衣下为什么穿了打底》。*10月31日激情短打，小摩的。*预警：骑乘、背入、神奇（ang gui）卫衣的情趣玩法。*切勿上升正主，一切都是我编的。对不起别骂我。





	【良堂】《欲盖弥彰》

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER名叫鹤鹤，欢迎前来喜欢推荐评论加关注~

孟鹤堂在衣帽间长长地、长长地叹了口气。

“我发誓我当初买这件卫衣的时候真没注意到……”孟鹤堂拿着那件新款的雾蓝色卫衣，摸了摸肩膀处的两条拉链，感觉脸上有些发烫，不自觉地捏自己的耳垂，低着头不敢抬，支支吾吾道，“我就是觉得款型怪好看的。”

周九良抱着手臂站在衣帽间门口堵着他，冷哼了一声，看着孟鹤堂把卫衣肩膀连接领子的地方的拉链拉开，又面红耳赤地连忙拉回去，却手忙脚乱不知卡到了那里，半天也没拉好。

他伸手把那件卫衣从孟鹤堂手里扯过来，动作有些蛮横，吓得年长五岁的男人缩了一下脖子，没敢拦他，双手插在家居服裤子口袋里望天看地，就是不好意思瞅他。

周九良把拉链都拉开，提在手里来回扒拉，上下打量。这件卫衣看似正经，实际上拉开肩上的拉链之后能裸露出两个肩头和大半个后背，徒留个鼓鼓囊囊的帽子耷拉在颈后，并欲盖弥彰地遮挡着胸部。周九良又翻出手机打开了官网上衣服的图片，上头模特的试穿极有冲击性，顿时让他心猿意马、胡思乱想。他想，这是哪门子正经卫衣，其设计理念简直与曾经风靡全网的某日本露背毛衣有异曲同工之妙，不禁开始怀疑设计师的真实职业。

“……这特么是个情趣用品吧？”周九良一时没忍住咬着牙小声把心里话说了出来。孟鹤堂耳朵尖，一听脸通红，扑腾着两只小手赶紧把卫衣抢回去，嘴里嘟囔着：“哎呀不就是两条拉链么……我穿个打底就行了。”

“那多浪费啊。”周九良奶音悠扬，语气有些阴阳怪气，探身凑过去看他害了臊的爱人。孟鹤堂见他过来心里一慌，拿着卫衣背过身去不叫他瞧。

狭小的衣帽间里孟鹤堂如釜底之鱼根本无处可躲，周九良胸有成竹地吹了声口哨，从背后搂住孟鹤堂下巴搁他肩膀上，双手从他腰侧伸过去拉扯他手上的卫衣，同他咬耳朵：“它设计成这样就是要让你把拉链拉开的嘛。”

孟鹤堂瞪大眼睛，跟两颗玻璃珠似的：“……你孟哥要穿成这样出门以后就没脸见人了。”

“我疯了我让你穿出去？！”周九良抱着他的细腰倒吸一口凉气，低头亲亲他的脖子，在他脖根处腻腻歪歪，黏黏糊糊说道，“你就，咳嗯，在家里穿给我看呗……”

孟鹤堂脸一热，刚想张口怼回去，就被身后人拱了一下身子，平衡不住要往前倒下意识挺了挺腰，翘臀一撅就顶上了对方一个不得了的兄弟。

孟鹤堂心里真慌了，抬手就拆周九良紧紧抱着他的手臂，嘴里警告着：“你别乱来啊，我这儿晚上得去烧饼那个艺术展，现在发型都还没做呢……”

听了警告周九良仍然不依不饶，胯下有反应的家伙雄赳赳气昂昂地挺立在孟鹤堂屁股蛋上，然他非但没松手反而还收紧胳膊搂得更紧了，跟小猫似地用脑袋蹭孟鹤堂：“不还有一段时间呢嘛……咱就来一回。”

不等孟鹤堂回答，周九良的手已经撩开他宽松的家居服钻了进去四处点火。孟鹤堂低喘着摁不住他的手，乳尖被掐了一下子手腕就软了，情欲也渐渐荡漾起来，稍微有点儿动摇。

“好吧。”最终他妥协了，侧头跟周九良接吻，“就一次……别弄脏衣服。”

周九良三下五除二把自己裤衩脱了，然后把孟鹤堂扒干净，给他套上了那件雾蓝色的卫衣。

孟鹤堂摸了摸肩膀，疑惑道：“你不是说要拉开吗？”

“等会儿，先生您着什么急？”周九良从他光溜溜的大腿抚摸上十分挺翘的圆臀，又揉又掐，感受饱满的臀肉在掌心波动的美好触感，“这个得慢慢慢慢来。”

他把孟鹤堂拨过身来与自己面对面，而后拥吻着他出了衣帽间，往两人的大床上走，脚尖一碰上床脚，心火一下子就烧上了头，粗鲁地把人扑倒在床上，挤进孟鹤堂两腿中间，边撸动着俩人勃起的性器，边抓着孟鹤堂的腿弯往自己腰上揽。

孟鹤堂的腿在周九良腰上交叠起来，躺在床上抱着周九良的脖子亲吻，任他在下面动作。两人情事大多数都是由周九良主导的，不是孟鹤堂不主动，主要是因为周九良占有欲太强，在这方面忍不住多掌控些，孟鹤堂便依着他。

下身一丝不挂，上身穿着卫衣的感受令孟鹤堂感到羞耻，察觉周九良往手上倒了润滑剂开始探索他的后穴时这种羞耻感更强烈了，一面张着嘴放周九良的舌尖闯进来，一面敏感地挺腰，嗯嗯啊啊发出轻吟，却挡不住滋溜溜的水声飘进耳朵里。

“九良……啊……九良嗯……”唇舌被搅动导致说话颇为口齿不清，配合着两股之间手指的动作轻一声重一声地唤着周九良的名字，直把周九良喊得更硬了，暗骂着加快扩张的动作，中指指尖一下子戳到前列腺上，激起孟鹤堂腰杆颤抖。

“我觉得行了，我觉得行了！”后腰泛麻，孟鹤堂急切地催促道，弹弦子的这人手劲儿大没轻没重，孟鹤堂生怕自己就这么交代了。

周九良咧嘴一笑，戴好安全套，把孟鹤堂往床里头推，抬腿也爬上了床，然后将孟鹤堂转过身去，自己坐到他屁股底下，揽过孟鹤堂的腰让他坐进自己怀里。

粗大的性器也就这样慢慢地干了进去，异物入侵令孟鹤堂下意识想坐起来，却被周九良抓住腰肢按到了底。

“啊啊！好深……”初入不适，跪坐的姿势两腿又僵硬，孟鹤堂放松不下来，手扶着周九良的膝头不动。周九良便伸手握住他的前端按摩，分散了他的注意力，一不留神腿软就坐了下去，被硕大的龟头一击撞在敏感点上，嗯哼着差点儿就这么泄了。

孟鹤堂正皱着眉头挺胸抬头适应着这股突如其来的快感，身后周九良趁机拉开了他卫衣后背的拉链。首先映入眼帘的是两片肩胛之中的那个转运轮的纹身，在白皙的皮肤上格外扎眼，脊柱上的符文顺着姣好的后背曲线流淌下去，引诱着周九良迫不及待地将拉链全部拉开。圆润的肩头和性感的蝴蝶骨连绵起伏如山峦，盯着符文向下看下去，堆积在腰上的卫衣后摆挡住了腰窝也挡住了符文的去向，令人浮想联翩。宽大的卫衣和深邃的雾蓝色显得孟鹤堂腰更细皮肤更白了，周九良张嘴在纹身边上咬了几口。孟鹤堂吃痛缩了缩后穴。

随后周九良慢慢动胯，颠着肏他。孟鹤堂呻吟着一上一下，爽得都快找不着北了，更加管不了周九良在他后背作什么乱。

忽然周九良拍了一下他的屁股，往后一躺：“来，孟哥，自己动试试。”

后面的倚靠突然消失，孟鹤堂连忙往前扑去，撑住床，心里骂臭小子真会玩，然后只好自己动起来。

周九良舒舒服服躺在床上看他孟哥卖力地给他服务，对方的两条细长的白腿藕似地从他的卫衣下生长出来，收尾于过分玲珑的足踝，看上去脆弱又易掌握在股掌之间。他即刻双手伸进孟鹤堂的卫衣里掐着他的软腰，看莹白色的肌肤上留下了更多的印迹。开背的设计在性爱中有一种欺凌感，犹抱琵琶半遮面的衣料视觉在上下耸动中冲击力很强，尤其上头还红一块粉一块的，诱惑无比。孟鹤堂每一次起伏周九良都可以清楚地看到其赤裸的后背上面的肌肉是如何运动着帮助主人肏干自己的，有一颗汗珠沿着俊美的曲线滚落下去，消失在卫衣下面，即使看不到，周九良却还是能够明了那一定是滑进了那条诱人的臀缝里去了。

卫衣下圆滚滚的臀瓣不断在肉体拍打声里被压扁拍红，更别提两瓣水蜜桃似的臀肉中间那枚吞吐着紫红阳具的肉穴，水光光的，在一次次抽插中被反复撑大，最外圈的嫩肉已经被肏干成糜红色，就像一张饥饿的小嘴儿湿淋淋地淌着口水吃着狰狞的大肉棒，贪而无厌，一口吞不下去只能由大肉棒进出自如。周九良只觉得上头上得不得了，阳具保持着非常可观的硬度。

“孟哥……你后面儿可漂亮了你知道吗？”

“啊——闭嘴！”孟鹤堂简直想捂住自己的脸。

孟鹤堂依从自己的节奏，叫床声软绵绵。他们很少用到这种背后式的骑乘，这使得孟鹤堂格外兴奋，他完全看不到周九良的脸，更不知道背后周九良是用怎样的眼神一寸寸地打量着自己赤裸的背后以及臀部和被肏干着的后庭的。而对方的目光仿佛带着温度一样，暧昧地摩挲着他的肌肤令他越来越燥热不安，穴道内更是被肏干得快要痉挛。浪潮般的快感无情地摧毁着他的理智，弄得他手脚发软，不一会儿便没力气再动了。

于是软糯糯地开口：“呜……我没劲儿了。”

周九良用大拇指按按他的尾椎，舔了舔嘴唇：“那你求求我。”

“嗯，嗯……”被抓住腰摁在那人胯上转着性器到处乱捅，孟鹤堂头脑一个劲儿地发昏，自然是任由摆布了，“求你……求你快点儿干进来……”

话音刚落周九良就猛地抓住了他的两只手腕往后拉去，他重心不稳惊呼一声往后倒，这时周九良趁机起身将自己干进了最深处，接着就是一顿狠肏。孟鹤堂连呻吟都破碎了，呜呜咿咿地哭出声了，然后弓腰射了出来，射之前周九良还记着不能弄脏他的卫衣，体贴地为他撩开了下摆，让他射在了床上。

周九良最后还是食言了，他摁着孟鹤堂射了两次才抽身而出把避孕套摘下来，打了个结扔进垃圾桶，而后亲亲热热回到床上搂着孟鹤堂温存，等他恢复体力。

喝了点儿水之后孟鹤堂下了床，光着腿到全身镜前左照照右照照，开始埋怨周九良。

“卧槽你怎么留这么多印儿呢？这儿一块块红的……”孟鹤堂背对着镜子扭过头看，左右摆来动去，“还有牙印？！你什么时候啃得我怎么没发现？？”

周九良拗着头顶小卷毛靠在床头看着孟鹤堂在镜子前衣衫不整地扭动，只觉得一股邪火在体内乱窜，开口威胁道：“你穿着这衣服别乱动……我跟你说我还能再来一次你信不信？”

孟鹤堂没等他说完一溜烟跑到衣帽间去了，“嘭”一声关上了门。

到了烧饼的那个艺术展，孟鹤堂全身上下早已捯饬好了，穿了条比较肥大的牛仔裤，卫衣拉好了拉链，里头套了个白色的打底衫，比卫衣还长，确保啥也看不出来。

同烧饼他们几个打好招呼，然后就是给粉丝签签名合合影，逛展的时候面对琳琅满目的艺术品也没太看出个所以然来，孟鹤堂就跟身边的小哥开玩笑，说哇你们都太艺术了，我不行，我也就多穿俩拉链了。

他温温柔柔地笑，面不更色心不乱跳，看上去啥也不知道的样子。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER名叫鹤鹤，欢迎前来喜欢推荐评论加关注~


End file.
